harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernest Macmillan
Ernie Macmillan (born 1980) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. He was an academically strong student and good friends with Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. In 1992, Ernie initially suspected that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin during the opening of the Chamber of Secrets in his Second year, and was upset when Justin was petrified. However, he learned the truth, that Harry wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. In his fifth year, Ernie became member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation found and led by Harry. He was again a member of Dumbledore's Army during his seventh year, opposing Death Eater control of Hogwarts and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. After the Second Wizarding War, his later life is unknown. Biography Early life Ernie was born into a pure-blood family that can trace its lineage back nine generations; he may be related to Melania Black née Macmillan, Sirius Black's paternal grandmother, a pure-blood family, which references to both his surname and blood heritage. Although he is proud of his blood status, Ernie is not prejudiced against those of other blood statuses, befriending and looking out for Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggle-born. Education at Hogwarts Early Years Ernie began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 1991. He was Sorted into the house of Hufflepuff, which characteristics are loyalty and friendship, during the Welcoming Feast, and soon became friends with fellow Hufflepuff students Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. During his second year, Ernie came to believe that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin after he spoke Parseltongue in front of the Duelling Club. Harry was trying to stop the snake conjured by Draco Malfoy from attacking Justin, but Ernie perceived it differently, believing that Harry was in fact urging the snake to attack. He stepped in to protect his friend urging him to hide their common room. He went into discussion with the other Hufflepuffs regarding if Harry was the heir of Slytherin, considering the coincidences with the victims. He voiced that being a Parselmouth was the very symbol of a dark wizard and is probably the reason why Voldemort wanted to kill Harry; he didn't want to have another Dark Lord competing against him. All the while, Harry, who was attempting to explain to Justin what really happened, was eavesdropping on their conversation and attempted to convince Ernie that the altercation at the Dueling Club was not what it seemed. When it seemed that their argument was going nowhere, as Ernie cited that Harry hated his Muggle relatives, the latter left the library. and other Hufflepuffs in 1992.]] Soon enough, Ernie's fears worsened when Justin was petrified.He discussed the matter with their mutual friend Hannah, who was initially sceptical because she thought Harry was nice, but was eventually persuaded to Ernie's point of view. However, Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends, was later petrified as well. This made Ernie realise that Harry could not be the Heir of Slytherin, as he knew Harry would never harm Hermione, and he gave Harry a public apology. He believed that Malfoy could be the culprit, but Harry gave an emotionless no, making Ernie and Hannah stare.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets In his third year, Ernie took many subjects similar to Hermione. He once told Ron Weasley that she had never missed a Muggle Studies lesson, despite having another class at exactly the same time that she also attended. This was due to Hermione's use of a Time-Turner to attend all her lessons.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Fourth Year confront Harry with their badges showing their support for Cedric Diggory.]] In the summer of 1994, Ernie and his family attended the Quidditch World Cup final between Ireland and Bulgaria. Whilst there a Death Eater raid ensued, resulting in chaos amongst those attending. Ernie's fourth year held place to the Triwizard Tournament, which was hosted at Hogwarts that year, he supported fellow Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory when he qualified and again stopped speaking to Harry Potter, who also qualified, but underage, as he was one of many students who initially believed that Harry had entered himself into the tournament in a bid for further glory. He tried to convince friends in Hufflepuff to agree with him, but they needed not much convincing. He also wore a Support Cedric Diggory/Potter stinks badge''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' After the tournament came to a close Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort, coming as a shock to all students and staff members. Cedric Diggory was a member of Hufflepuff and since Harry was with him when he died Ernie appears to have forgotten any ill wishes he thought of Harry and believed his claims to Voldemort returning whilst the Ministry didn't. Fifth Year In 1995, Ernie became a Hufflepuff Prefect, alongside Hannah Abbott. Unlike previous years, during which he had thought ill of Harry for certain acts he believed him to have committed, Ernie was one of the few Hogwarts students who believed Harry's story that Lord Voldemort had returned. He even went as far as to make an openly public declaration of support on Harry's behalf.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Shortly after the beginning of term, Ernie joined Dumbledore's Army because of his belief in Harry and because of his dismay with Dolores Umbridge, a Ministry of Magic employee who became Defence Against the Dark Arts professor but refused to teach students any practical defence. Ernie believed Dumbledore's Army to be one of the most important things they would be doing that year—apart from O.W.L.s. In the run-up to his examinations, he would study between eight and ten hours a day. He developed the irritating habit of boasting about this fact, then inquiring about other students' study habits. After term had ended, Ernie was one of the members of the D.A. who helped foil an ambush on Harry by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle on the Hogwarts Express. Sixth Year Ernie's hard work and determination from the previous year paid off, as he was the only Hufflepuff student in his year who returned for N.E.W.T-level Potions, earning at least an "Exceeds Expectations" in his O.W.L., something very hard to achieve claimed Severus Snape, Ernie had also qualified for N.E.W.T-level Defence Against the Dark Arts, even with Dolores Umbridge as his teacher. Later in the year Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Army was called to battle and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower broke out, it's likely Ernie never received his D.A. signal as he had left the Hufflepuff Common Room to investigate a disturbance he had heard when he saw Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter running down a corridor. He asked Harry what was going on, but got no response. He would later discover that Albus Dumbledore had been killed that night by Snape, and then presumably attended his funeral several days later to pay his respects.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Seventh Year As a pure-blood, Ernie was able to return to Hogwarts for the 1997–1998 school year after the Ministry of Magic fell under Lord Voldemort's control; indeed, Hogwarts attendance became mandatory. Presumably, Ernie's Muggle-born friend Justin Finch-Fletchley was not able to come back to school, though Hannah Abbott returned. The two joined the revived Dumbledore's Army, which was led by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood in the absence of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who were off hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes. The D.A. members opposed the anti-Muggle propaganda and Dark Arts taught by Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They painted rebellious phrases on the walls and freed students from detention, where they faced beatings and even the Cruciatus Curse. Battle of Hogwarts On May 2nd, 1998, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts as Voldemort approached with his army. A meeting was held in the Great Hall, and when Professor McGonagall laid out the plans to evacuate the younger students from the school, Ernie indicated his willingness to fight against the Death Eaters by directly asking McGonagall about those who wished to remain behind. His question was applauded by a number of students who held similar feelings. During the subsequent battle, Ernie, along with Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnigan, came to the aid of Harry, Hermione, and Ron by using their Patronuses to drive off a group of Dementors. Ernie's took the form of a boar.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Later life As he was not mentioned among the casualties, Ernie likely survived the Second Wizarding War. His life after Hogwarts is unknown. Physical Appearance Ernie Macmillan was described to be a stout-looking boy with blondish hair. When concentrating, such as during Apparition lessons, his face would go a deep shade of pink.. Personality and traits Although others perceived Ernie as pompous, he was loyal to his friends and always honest. He was never afraid to speak his mind, and could readily admit when he was wrong. As a student, he was hard-working and strived to get good marks. He also displayed great bravery and loyalty in his participation in the Battle of Hogwarts. Ernie did however seem to have a habit of jumping to conclusions regarding Harry Potter; in his second year he believed and ultimately spread a rumor that Harry was the heir to Slytherin, and during his fourth year he ill-wished against Harry for being in the Triwizard Tournament as an illegal fourth champion, claiming he did it to steal the spotlight off Hufflepuff. Despite being a pure-blood and proud of it, Ernie never displayed any prejudice towards those of different blood status as many other pure-bloods did. In fact, his two closest friends at Hogwarts were a Muggle-born, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and a half-blood, Hannah Abbott and he looked out for both of them throughout his studies. Magical abilities and skills Potioneer: With either an Outstanding or an Exceeds Expectations in his Potions' O.W.L., Ernie Macmillan was the only Hufflepuff student who continued to N.E.W.T. level. Patronus: During the Battle of Hogwarts in his seventh year,Ernie was able to conjure a Patronus in the form of a boar. Relationships .]] Hannah Abbott Ernie and Hannah Abbott were close friends during their time at Hogwarts, they both had been sorted into the house of Hufflepuff. They discussed the possibility of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin together during their second year, and Hannah appeared easily influenced by Ernie's opinion. Both Hannah and Ernie shared the hobby of collecting Chocolate Frog Cards. They both also strongly supported Cedric Diggory as the School Champion during the Triwizard Tournament, and in 1995 they both became the Hufflepuff Prefects in their year. .]] Justin Finch-Fletchley Ernie's other closest friend was Justin Finch-Fletchley. During the Duelling Club in 1992, he moved to protect his friend when it seemed that Harry Potter was encouraging a snake to attack him. Believing Harry to be the Heir of Slytherin, and that Justin was his next target, he told Justin to hide in the dormitories. When Justin later turned up petrified, Ernie was very upset and angry with Harry until convinced that he was not the culprit behind the attack on his friend. Harry Potter During the Chamber of Secrets affair, Ernie held the suspicion that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin when he saw him speak Parseltongue to a snake during the Duelling Club, and believed he was encouraging it to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley. His suspicions were raised when Justin became the next victim of "Slytherin's Monster". However, when Hermione Granger suffered the same fate, Ernie realised that it could not be Harry since he would never harm one of his best friends. To make amends, Ernie gave Harry a public apology. .]] Despite generally getting along well, Ernie did follow the lead of his fellow Hufflepuff housemates and give Harry the cold shoulder when he was selected as the fourth Triwizard Champion in 1994. Since Cedric Diggory had been the chosen Hogwarts Champion, he felt, like many others in the school, that Harry was taking away Hufflepuff's chance for honour and glory. However, with the tragic events surrounding the Third Task, Ernie believed Harry's story that Lord Voldemort had returned and publicly proclaimed his support despite the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet calling him a liar. Ernie's support of Harry was so strong that he was a staunch supporter of Dumbledore's Army, and led the call to arms during the meeting of students in the Great Hall prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, Etymology Ernie is a short form of the name Ernest, which is derived from the German word ernst, meaning "honest" or "trustworthy", or eornost, meaning "serious"Behind the Name: Ernest. It is the name of the main character in Oscar Wilde's The Importance of Being Earnest. Ernie could also be named after J. K. Rowling's paternal grandfather, Ernie Rowling. Behind the scenes *Ernie was born between April 21st and September 1st, as like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, he was unable to take the Apparition test with the rest of his Sixth year class due to not yet being of-age. *Ernie was played by Louis Doyle in the film versions of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Louis Doyle also provided the voice for the character in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *Ernie's last name was misspelt in the closing credits for Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets as "MacMillan", but was corrected for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *Ernie Macmillan once borrowed Quidditch Through the Ages from the Hogwarts Library, and was due to return the book on August 12th. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' *''Hogwarts library's copy of "Quidditch Through the Ages"'' Notes and references de:Ernie Macmillan fr:Ernie Macmillan ru:Эрни Макмилан fi:Ernie Macmillan Category:1980 births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards